1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus provided with a medium support portion which supports a recording medium in a recording region by a recording head and a base portion to which the medium support portion is attached.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a recording apparatus provided with a medium support portion which supports a recording medium in a recording region by a recording head and a base portion to which the medium support portion is attached has been used. For example, JP-A-2012-25082 discloses a recording apparatus which is provided with a platen as the medium support portion and a base as the base portion.
In addition, the recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2012-25082 has a configuration in which a screw for fixing the platen and the base is provided so as to change deflection of a recording medium support surface of the platen depending on a state where the screw is fastened.
If the medium support portion is deformed and the recording medium support surface of the medium support portion causes deflection in the recording apparatus provided with the medium support portion which supports a recording medium in the recording region by the recording head and the base portion to which the medium support portion is attached, a distance (PG) from an ink ejecting surface of the recording head to the medium support portion varies. If the PG varies, a landing position of ink ejected from the recording head deviates, a recorded image is distorted, and interference between the recording medium and the recording head occurs, for example.
In addition, the deformation of the medium support portion easily occurs due to a difference between a volume change in the medium support portion and a volume change in the base portion which is caused by an environmental change such as a change in moisture. For this reason, constituent materials of the medium support portion and the base portion are typically selected so as to minimize the difference between the volume change in the medium support portion and the volume change in the base portion which is caused by the environmental change such as a change in moisture in the related art, in order to suppress the deformation of the medium support portion.
In contrast, since effects required for the medium support portion and the base portion differ from each other, there is a case where a combination of constituent materials, which results in an increase in the difference between the volume change in the medium support portion and the volume change in the base portion caused by the environmental change such as a change in moisture, is required. In consideration of an influence of a transportation failure or the like due to paper powder on the recording apparatus, it is necessary to employ a configuration where the material of the medium support portion is changed to reduce the influence of the paper powder, and different materials are used for the medium support portion and the base portion.
However, if the difference between the volume change in the medium support portion and the volume change in the base portion which is caused by the environmental change such as a change in moisture increases in the recording apparatus with the configuration in the related art, the deformation of the medium support portion, which is caused by the difference in the volume changes, increases. In addition, the recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2012-25082 has a configuration in which the deflection can be adjusted by changing the deflection of the recording medium support surface depending on the state where the screw is fastened. However, it is not possible to adjust the deflection if a significant environmental change such as a change in moisture occurs in the process of recording, for example.
For this reason, according to the recording apparatus provided with the medium support portion which supports a recording medium in a recording region by the recording head and the base portion to which the medium support portion is attached, it is not possible to sufficiently suppress the deformation of the medium support portion due to the difference between the volume change in the medium support portion and the volume change in the base portion which is caused by an environmental change such as a change in moisture.